One Night Stand
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: Bella wakes up in a bed and doesnt remember how she got there. Luckily for her, they're ready to remind her how she ended there. Threesome with Bella and two of our favorite wolf-men.


One shot featuring two lovely men and Bella.

Rated M for Sexual Situations and Language.

_Disclaimer: All  
>publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their<br>respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the  
>author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or<br>producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Ugh. _

_Where the hell am I?_

_Good God, I feel like I've been trampled on._

Usually these thoughts didn't cross Bella Swans mind. She was an average adult, living in an average house, with an average life. So why was she questioning her state of mind _today?_ She blinked rapidly for what it seemed like forever, trying to rub out all the eyeliner and mascara from her sleepy eyes.

_God, I should NOT have worn all of this make up. I told Angela I don't like to wear this crap. If only I could find my cell to call her and demand breakfast…_

She felt around her bedside table to find nothing there.

_What the-? Where's my-?_

She sat up quick, covering her naked—

_NAKED?_ _Naked body? Oh holy hell, what the shit?_

She looked around and felt quite stupid for not realizing this was NOT her bed in her room. Let alone _HER HOUSE. _

_Oh fuck, why am I naked? Where are my clothes? Oh man, oh man… This isn't good. What the hell happened last night? _

Bella wrapped the sheet around her body, trying to recover what happened in the last 8 hours. She remembered Angela going over to her house, her putting on a mid-thigh blood red dress with death trap black stilettoes then drinking a few glasses of wine before heading out to the club. Getting in was fairly easy, considering how Angela and herself were dressed. They actually managed to get some shots free, courtesy of a group of men from the opposite side of the dance floor.

_Oh dear God… Did I go to one of those men's houses? Aw shit Bella, what did you get yourself into now?_

She stopped suddenly and listened to the open air. There seemed to be no noise in the strange house she was in.

_What if they locked me in here and I can't get out? Oh man, why did I have to be stupid and drink so much? God Bella. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

As she spotted her rumpled dress by the door, she walked cautiously over to it, as if something would pop out. She grabbed the material in her hands and a slight flash back hit her all at once.

_She was dancing with Angela and a group of people surrounding them. Their bodies swaying to the seductive beat of the song playing. She felt liberated. She felt so free for once in her lifetime that she didn't want to stop. _

"_Hey Bella!" Angela yelled over the music, "I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be right back!"_

_Bella nodded and continued dancing till she felt two pairs of hands grab at her body, one set grabbing her waist from behind. As she turned around, she locked eyes with a pair of handsome dark eyes. Still slightly distracted, she still felt another pair of hands lightly touch her shoulder blades down to her hips._

She was pulled from her flash back/trance as she heard a door slam.

_Oh shit! Someone's here! What do I do? What would Charlie say? Well he definitely wouldn't tell me to go to a random man's house! Fuck! _

She could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and braced herself by the wall, afraid to move, afraid to see who she could've been with.

"You're awake. I thought you'd be too exhausted to get that sweet little body out of my bed."

Bella was not expecting this. This 6 foot something hunk of man standing before her. She openly gawked at his body, from the tips of his hair down his torso, his _unbelievably_ tight, ripped torso, to his legs down to his feet. In all true Bella fashion, she blushed.

"You blush? I wouldn't have expected that. Especially after last night." The man chuckled.

Bella looked up at his face, still red in _her_ face.

"Last night?" she squeaked.

"Yes, last night. I never saw you blush once, except when you were begging for more… You're whole chest down to that pretty little pussy you have. _Flushed pink."_

Bella looked at this man and was about to reply back when she heard another pair of rushed footsteps coming up.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late. I had to leave earlier to get something. I didn't think she'd wake yet."

Bella looked from one man to the other. Both nearly the same build, height, color skin.

_Oh no… _Bella thought,_ Did I have sex with BROTHERS? Shit, fuck, shit!_

"What do you think is going on in that little head of hers, man?"

"I don't know. She seemed pretty mouthy last night."

"Reckon we gotta show her how to appreciate the privilege of saying what she wants again?"

"You think?"

Bella looked back and forth from one guy to another. She was thoroughly confused.

_Had she had sex with two guys? _

_No, _Bella thought to herself, _I am definitely NOT like that…_

"Come on Bella. I know you remember last night… You sure did ask for a repeat performance. Over and over and over again." The first man said with a seductive smile plastered on his extremely handsome face.

"I don't know… I'm not usually like… well, _this."_ She replied, cursing her goddamn blush that still painted her face.

"Come on bro; let's show her what she was loving last night." One of the men said, walking towards her.  
>"I don't know guys, I don't even know yall." She said, desperately trying to ward off these men. Sure they were hot as fuck, but she really didn't know them.<p>

"Come on baby… let me touch you. Let me feel your tight, wet body that I learned so much about last night."

The slightly taller man came up to her and placed his fingertips at the top of her bare shoulders, dragging them down creating goose bumps to erupt on her barely covered flesh.

"You see, you still respond to me so well… If my memory serves me correct, you almost _came_ while I stroked various parts of your naked flesh." The man said in a whisper, still slowly dragging his fingers down her arms, his thumbs lightly brushing her already hard nipples.

"Why are you doing this again? I should go, my friends probably waiting for me." Bella said, trying to convince herself more than these men.

"I don't think your friend knows where we live. We're pretty out there. I'm kind of glad too considering all the moaning and screaming you were doing last night. Someone could have thought something was happening to you. No biggie, just multiple orgasms."

Bella's face was a mixture of shock, embarrassment and desire. She could feel her lips down below get wet from the thought of multiple orgasms. She rubbed her thighs to get some sort of friction.

"Well look at that. She's getting wet just thinking about that."  
>"Yeah maybe we can show her again."<p>

Just as he said that he grabbed her from the first mans' hands and walked her over to the full size couch that sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Just relax, baby. We're going to make sure you feel great."

The shorter of the two sat on the couch, pulled his shorts down to reveal his hard, hot cock.

"Like that baby? Come here and sit on it."

_Ohmygod. He CANNOT mean like that, right? Oh dear lord…_

The taller man walked her backwards and pushed her down to sit on the other mans lap. His cock resting between her silky folds.

"Aw baby, I don't want your pussy. I want that sweet little ass you said I could have yesterday."

A million thoughts ran through her head, but she didn't comprehend till she felt a finger wet from her own juice rubbing her asshole.

"Wait! What—What are you doing?" She yelled in a panic, trying to stand up, but failed.

"Relax kitten, I had two fingers in yesterday and you were crying for more. If I hadn't of wanted that pussy so much, I would've had you yesterday. Trust me baby, this is going to feel… so… good."

Bella moaned as he finished his sentence. He had two fingers gently thrusting in her tight ass. Goose bumps began to cover her lower back, up around her chest to her nipples. She noticed that she hadn't heard from the other man in the room, but blushed once she caught was he was doing. He stood there, mouth ajar, fully unclothed, with his cock in his hand. Massaging it. Pulling at it. Rubbing the leaky head and back up his shaft.

The man behind her put his mouth up to her and breathed out, "See what you do to him? You make his cock so hard. I bet he's _dying_ to fuck you. Are you going to let him? While I fuck your ass with my fingers?"

She whimpered at his dirty, dirty words. She could feel her cum run from out of her pussy down to her asshole where he slowly added another finger.

"Oh _fuck!_" she moaned out into the air.

"Yeah, baby, you like that? I told you. Do me a favor and rub your hard little clit for me."

She whimpered at his request and slowly dragged her fingers down to her pussy, lightly caressing it.

"Oh god, yes." She breathed out, "My pussy is so wet."

"Mmm, yes it is baby girl. Are you ready for him to fuck your pussy?"

She looked back up at the man who was still pulling at his cock. When their eyes met, he walked forward and dropped to his knees in front of her open pussy.

"I'll fuck you as soon as I'm done licking that sweet pussy of yours."

"Go on, man. I'm enjoying this little ass right here." He said, thrusting his fingers harder to prove a point. Bella yelled out bucking her hips, her wet pussy smacking the other mans face.

"Mmm baby you taste _so damn good."_ He ate her out with gusto, making sure to lick every crevice and fold of her flesh.

"Oh fuck yes! Yes, please don't stop. Both of you…" Bella tossed her head in pleasure, side to side, waving her long brown tresses all of the man behind her.  
>Realization hit her as she noticed she <em>didn't<em> know their names! Oh god! What kind of person is she?

"Wait—what's yalls names?" she moaned out.

"Don't worry about that right now, baby. It's not important." He said thrusting his fingers, her fingers still stroking her own clit.

"That's it baby, tighten your ass around my fingers. Come on baby, I know you love it."

"God yes! I _fucking_ love it!"

The man at her pussy stopped and bent forward till his thick cock was prodding her pussy gently.

"You want it baby? You want my cock in you like I did last night?"  
>"Yes! Shove it in baby, please. <em>Please fuck me."<em>

Without a warning, he shoved his large cock into her, eliciting a half scream, half moan from her pink pouty lips.

"Oh god! Keep playing with my ass! Harder, faster! Please! Oh fuck… I think I'm going to cum already.."  
>"You hear that? She's gonna cum and I haven't really fucked her yet."<p>

"_Oooh fuucckk! I'm cumming! Shit, shit, shit! Ahhhh!"_

Bella felt so exhausted, her body went limp. The guys chuckled, one pulling his fingers from her ass, the other pulling at his still hard dick.

"Get on the bed, sugar."

Bella stumbled to the bed, lying on her back.

"Oh no, babe. On your stomach. Ass up. NOW." The taller man said.

Bella looked between him and the other male.  
>"It's okay, he's going to watch. Ass play isn't something he really likes."<p>

Bella felt exposed as he spread her ass cheeks and dragged two fingers from her wet cunt to her hole.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked curiously.  
>"Just wait honey. You'll be getting <em>all<em> of me soon." He replied, rubbing his long, hard cock against her ass.

"Rub your clit for me baby. Rub it while I prepare you."

Bella felt so naughty in this moment. Not knowing what he was going to do next was exhilarating!

"Mmm… God this feels so good." Bella moaned at the double sensations controlling her body. She was slightly too distracted, she guessed, as she felt the head of his cock shove in her ass.

"AH! Oh god, oh god, oh god… Fuck! _FUCK!"_ She clenched her ass making him moan out loud.

"Fuck you feel amazing baby. I'm going to fuck you so hard."

She moaned back, wantonly, turning her head to the side to see the other man on the couch, stroking his cock slowly, enjoying the scene being performed right in front of him. As she got used to his cock in her ass (she thought she never would) she began thrusting back, clutching the pillows on the bed.

"Oh god! Oh yes! Oh fuck! More! Fuck me harder!"

The man grabbed her hips and pounded her furiously. The sound of flesh smacking _wet_ flesh was the only sound in the room, besides their moaning and her screaming.

"Fuck yes! I'm going to cum! _Oh GOD, I'm going to cum._" She panted.

"Do you want me to cum in that tight little ass baby? Hmm?"

His breaths were coming out in pants. She nodded her head, "Yes! _Yes please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Come in my ass!"_ He thrusted harder, faster, with longer strokes.

"Come on baby, cum!" His breaths getting shorter and shorter.

"Wait! Wait—what's your name?" She managed to breathe out in between moans.  
>"Why, you want to scream it?"<br>"Yes! I want to scream your name—please, _PLEASE! OH God! Yes, yes , YES!"_

His thrusting became irregular as his cum built up in his balls, about to explode into her hot asshole.

"_I'm almost there babe!" _He yelled._  
>"Your name! <em>Please, oh fuck! Your…_ name!"  
>"It's… PAAUULL<em>!" He groaned out, cumming in spurts inside her quivering ass.

"Ohh _fuucckk, Paaauulll!" _Bella's voiced shook with pleasure, cum freely leaking from her pussy onto the bed, her asshole clenching Paul's cock, which still seemed to be shooting cum.

"Oh fuck yes… Ohh Bella. Fuck your ass is amazing.." He said looking at her hole, slowly stopping his thrusts into her ass. When he pulled out, white liquid poured out of her abused hole, running down her thighs. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard. A voice rang out from the couch, also panting.

"Well, Paul. I gotta say, you make ass fucking something I want to do." The man said, his own cum running down his chest and all over his hand.

"Oh, so now you want to try?" Paul asked with amusement. "You want to fuck Bella's ass?"

Bella looked in a daze at the other man, smiling.

"I don't think she minds." Paul said.

"No I don't." Bella replied, "But this time, let me get your name first."

The man walked up to the bed, put his hand out and said, "Name's Jacob. When do we start?"

-FIN-


End file.
